1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine learning apparatus and a coil electric heating apparatus including such a machine learning apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A unit coil 50 (hereinafter simply referred to as “coil” in some cases) formed by a winding machine is fitted with a tooth part of a stator 60 as shown in FIG. 5A. Further, as shown in FIG. 5B, a plurality of unit coils 50 is arranged so as to be fitted with a plurality of tooth parts of the stator 50.
FIGS. 6A and 6B are partial sectional enlarged views of a unit coil. As shown in FIG. 6A, in order to fix the shape of a unit coil, hot-melt adhesive 3 is previously applied to a winding wire 2 (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) Nos. 2005-71644, 2002-231552, 7-50218, and 2002-358836). After the unit coil is wound, the winding wire 2 is energized to be heated (electrically heated). Consequently, as shown in FIG. 6B, the hot-melt adhesive 3 is melt to form a layer 3a surrounding a plurality of adjacent portions of the winding wire 2 that has been wound, so that the adjacent portions of the wound winding wire are bonded to one another.